Human Monsters Character Biographies
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Find out the history, likes, monsters, and characteristics of the Guardian Monsters in the story 'Human Monsters'. Please note that most of these characters are real monsters, with some original kaijus in the mix. Current Bio: Ray Tanaka/Varan
1. Joshua Stone

**Human Monsters Character Bio: Joshua Stone**

Name: Joshua Stone

Monster: Nyaga

Height: 6' (Human), 7'2(Nyaga)

Weight: 204 lbs. (Human), 312 lbs. (Nyaga)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Orange

Usual Clothing: Black pleather jacket, green t-shirt, blue jeans, utility bandolier, black boots, and biker gloves with a ring on his left ring finger.

Nationality: American (Oregonian)

Likes: Dates (Fruit; occasional treat), his kids, strawberries, target practice (relieves stress), exercise, training, swimming, one-arm pushups, Nature, James Bond, the beach, Bengal Tigers

Dislikes: Littering, deforestation, pollution, chainsaws, coal, animal abuse

Friends: Hope Woods/Nyana (Mate/Wife), Ray Tanaka/Varan, Dass Jennir/Godzilla, Braydon West/Spinodon, Jason Walker/Zigeya (Apprentice), Jake Greene/Solar Shark

Enemies: Hedorah (Arch Nemesis), Gyaos, Desghidorah (Arch Nemesis), Dagahra (Arch Nemesis), Barem (Nuisance)

Favorite color: Green

Age: 23

Noticeable Marks: He has a small cross-shaped scar on his left cheek (face).

Occupation: Undercover agent, parent

Kids: Joseph "Lightning" Stone/Lightning (Oldest), Ruby Woods/Ruby, Ryan "Shock" Woods/Shock, Crystal Stone/Crystal, Rosy "Scarlet" Woods/Scarlet, Kyle Stone/Bolt (Youngest)

Carries: M2019 Blaster

Transportation: Battery powered/CO2 converting motorcycle

Powers: Solar Blaster Beam, Super regeneration, Whip-like tail, Revival Storm, Venomous Bite, Agility

History: Joshua Stone, after becoming a member of Project: Guardian became the first guardian monster to take part in the transformation project. After the Ultra Brothers and some of the other guardian monsters such as Sara Roberson/Mothra took part in the transformation process, Joshua Stone became part of the first members of G.U.A.R.D.S., or Guardians United to Apprehend the Renegades and the first Defense against any Source of evil. After about two years, the G.U.A.R.D.S. main underground headquarters was built in San Antonio, Texas, and a smaller underground headquarters was built in Las Vegas.

Within those two years, Joshua Stone created a new martial art that combined close quarters combat, kung fu, and pankration into a single hand-to-hand combat technique. This martial art, which Joshua Stone calls "Nature's Fury", is used by the martial artist to first defend and deflect an attack by an aggressor and then using the martial art for attack purposes.

Since this is a martial art that can take months to sometimes a year to master, Joshua Stone was allowed to create a team to be used for unconventional operations, leading to the creation of G.U.A.R.D.S.'s Epsilon Strike Team. This team has been constantly put on the alert in case of emergency, with Joshua Stone as the team leader.

On another note, Joshua Stone has been having the time of his life when not on call for duty. He has been able to see his six kids become more educated and be able to make friends with those at the headquarters. Joshua Stone is usually stationed at the Las Vegas headquarters with three of his kids, who are just happy to be with him. In his spare time, Joshua Stone likes to hang out with his kids, help the Epsilon Strike Team stay at top physical condition, and train new recruits.

At the moment, Joshua Stone has accepted Jason Walker/Zigeya to become his apprentice. This was done due to the fact that Joshua Stone wanted someone to help him in the fight against evil when he was older, so he asked Jason Walker/Zigeya to be his apprentice for Nature's battle against any invader. This decision is somewhat working, it's just Joshua Stone still can't get Jason Walker/Zigeya to see that Physics is important.

Sometimes, Joshua Stone sees some of his stubbornness in Jason Walker/Zigeya, which has annoyed the defender of Nature from time to time. Joshua Stone just hopes that his kids aren't the same as his apprentice.


	2. Ray Tanaka

**Human Monsters Character Bio: Ray Tanaka**

Name: Ray Tanaka

Monster: Varan

Height: 5'9 (Human), 6'7 (Varan)

Weight: 182 lbs. (Human), 200 lbs. (Varan)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Usual Clothing: He wears a t-shirt (different color every time) under a military-style belted jacket. His pants are dark brown with a grey utility belt going around his waist. His boots are black and he wears bandage straps on his hands when he is training.

Nationality: Japanese American

Likes: Chicken, training, exercise, swimming, hand gliding, pull ups, reading, Garfield comics

Dislikes: Green beans, complaining, evil (duh!), pushups (can't do)

Friends: Dass Jennir/Godzilla, Leo Roberson/Mothra Leo, David "Angy" Watson/Anguirus, Joshua Stone/Nyaga, Jaylen Hincks/Rodan, Jason Walker/Zigeya, Victor Parks/Baragon, Vincent Godbey/Neo Geomos, Noah Rush/Gomora, Joseph Mull/Reformed Gigan

Enemies: Dorako (Arch Nemesis), Neronga, Orga (Annoying), Pagos (Pestering), Pestar (Asking for a fist in the face)

Favorite Color: Cobalt

Age: 17

Noticeable Marks: Has a burn on his right arm that he usually hides from others.

Occupation: Student

Carries: Mag-Lite

Transportation: Legs when his is in his human form, gliding when he is Varan.

Powers: Oral Blast, Gliding ability, Sharp spikes from his head to the end of his tail, Concussion Blast, Spinning Cartwheel

Notes: The Varan of this story has two different versions of its appearance. In the original story on Fanfiction, Varan appears as he would in his movie. However, on the story that was posted on deviantART, Varan is described as having proto feathers (the feathers that the dinosaurs known as raptors had) on the back of his arms, legs, and the end of his tail instead of the thin membrane.

History: A year before the current story, Ray Tanaka was on his way home when a squad of the Ares Death Army (the Gyaos attack force of the evil Kaiju) ambushed and successfully captured him. Ray was held captive for about a week before he was rescued by then trainees Noah Rush/Gomora and Vincent Godbey/Neo Geomos. Unfortunately, the trainees and Ray seemed to be unable to get the whole "escape with hostage" part of the rescue plan into effect until Ray underwent his first transformation into Varan. Although Varan was able to lead Noah Rush/Gomora and Vincent Godbey/Neo Geomos through the structure and escape, Ray was exhausted upon returning to his human form.

Upon arrival at the base, it was discovered that Ray had a problem with trying to cope with his transformation during long periods of time. However, this did not deter Ray from trying to better himself before his first endurance test that has to be taken by all new members. After about a week and a half of training, Ray was able to pass the endurance test with flying colors, drawing the attention of Joshua Stone/Nyaga. The day after his endurance test, Ray was called to report to Joshua Stone/Nyaga, who told the newcomer that he was eligible to be a part of the Epsilon Strike Team (the G.U.A.R.D.S. equivalent to the U.S. Navy Seals).

Ray accepted the offer, which had him training about half of the week and trying to perfect the martial art "Nature's Fury" the other half. Although this training was rough (being used to weed out the weak) from the beginning and saw many candidates being turned down by the tens, Ray kept going for the perfection while trying to compensate for his coping with transformations. Upon the fifth month, Ray had been able to stay in the program and was the last candidate not to be turned down.

After eight months, Ray Tanaka was able to finish his training and became the fifth member of the Epsilon Strike Team. With this triumph was the ability to go look for potential candidates for the Epsilon Strike Team and Project Guardians, which leads us to the story at hand.


End file.
